Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and a system for enabling after-hours vehicle pick up.
Background
Vehicles often have wireless remotes that are used for controlling various vehicle functions, such as locking and unlocking doors, remotely starting the vehicle engine, and/or turning on vehicle lights. Traditional vehicle dedicated remote controls are referred to as key-fobs. More recently, applications for mobile communications devices have been developed so that the mobile communications device can function as the vehicle dedicated remote control.